Ghost Rider vs the X-men
by stinkyroo28
Summary: Ghost Rider is killing people and the X-men try to stop him, but at what cost


Hi! My name is Jonny blaze. Yea that's right the use to be famous Jonny blaze. Well I'm still famous just even more. You see my dad was dying and he did not have much time to live and the devil made a deal with me. He told me that if I singe this contract he would make my dad all better. Well I sighed the contract but not with pen with my blood and in steed of making my dad better he turned my life in to a living HELL. Later my dad died and instead of doing bike stunts I turn in to a walking Skelton at night with my head-on fire and I feed on the souls of the bad! So, if you see me you better start running but you're not going to get very far because I will just get you with my chain that turns on fire when I touch it. Heck anything, I touch turns into a weapon. Anyway, back to the part where I will kill you. I hope you done nothing bad because I will come up to you and say look into my eyes and I feed on your soul. You see I am a ticking time bomb. You do not want to tick me off or you will die. People even came up with a catchy name for me now; I am called the ghost rider. The x-men have been trying to track me down for days but they can't find me, besides I could beat them with one hand tied behind my back.

"That can be arranged".

"I turn around to see all of the x men especially wolverine"." We use to be best buds in collage but none of that matters anymore because he lost his memory.

"We'll look who let the cat out of the bag. I say

"You better watch out what you say bub".

"It's not my fault you have claws coming out of your hands." What do you want any way?"

"We are here to stop you."

"Stop me for what?" I haven't done anything wrong. I've been a little angel."

"Killing people is not being a little angel you're practically the devil!"

"Listen here kitty cat I am the devil. Have you seen me yet? I'm your worse night mare.

"Listen whoever you are I don't want to hurt you". So, either we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Well it's almost time to feed so I guess the hard way."

"What do you mean by it's almost time to feed?"

"Wolverine I don't think that he's who we thought. I am picking up something up else. Something that's hungry".

"No Shit and I see you have a telegraph on your team. O and by the way you should start running I will give you a head start."

"No I'm staying here and getting some answers."

"Ok I warned you. Before he could say anything, I changed.

"Holly shit"

"I told you I was the devil but no does anyone listen to me." Any way now it's time for you to die wolverine. I pinned him to the wall and looked in to his eyes and before I could start saying look into my eyes he sticks is claws right in my mouth." Big mistake wolverine.

"I told you I don't want to fight you I just want to talk but if I have to I will."

"Then why did you bring the whole x-men team and it's too late for that." "I brought them for back up just in case because I know that you can be bitch to handle. Storm do your magic."

"What you think a little rain is going to stop…. O SHIT! "Ghost rider falls to the ground and passes out." Wolverine walks over to see if he is dead. When he kicks, him ghost rider springs up garbs wolverine by the neck and says "Now you are just pissing me off! Do you really think that I was dead?

"Yes I did bub."

"Well I wasn't and now it's your turn to die."

"Well that's going to be a little hard." I can't die I'm invincible.

"Well will just have to see about that won't we. I pinned him to the wall and said look in to my eyes. I was feeding on his soul when the sun was coming up. I said in his ears you got lucky. Then I released him and said I was about to kill you but I have to go.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't need to explain to you about myself. I left and you should know why I left. I left because the ghost rider only comes out at night and besides I was getting board.

"What the hell was that Logan and how did he even know who you where?"

"I don't know." I don't think I know him! Tomorrow night when we find him we are going to beat the living hell out of him no matter who or what he is."

"And how do you suppose that we are going to find him?"

"When he had me pinned against the wall I put a small tracking chip on him." Let's move out!

Chapter 2: "Ugg my head." What happened last night? All I remember is changing and that's it. O well I hope that I didn't do much damage. I get up out of bed and I feel really dizzy. As I walk down stairs I bump into the walls and fall down the stairs'. I tried to get up but I think that I broke my leg. I crawl my way to the fridge and grab a beer. Then all the sudden I hear a small beeping noise in my head. I tried to make it stop but it wouldn't. I stand up and I yell in pain when I put all my weight on my one leg. I feel really weak so I drive myself to the hospital. When I got there, I limped over to the nurse's desk and passed out. When I woke up I had a cast on my leg and an IV in my arm. I look at the time and it is 11:30 pm. Shit I have to get out of here. I rip the IV out of my arm and get up I wobble over to get my coat and I head out but just as I was leaving a nurse said sir you need to get back in your bed "I say, lady you don't want me here right now. "Nonsense now get back in your bed or I am going to have to call security. "All right I warned you." I fall to the floor and my skin starts burring off. I lay there still and the nurse walks over and says "Sir are you alright?" Sir…. Before she could finish her sentence, I shot up backed up and looked at her. She screamed in horror and started running. "I love it when they run!" I slowly follow her and say come out where ever you are. I stop in mid tracks as I smell her soul in room 301. Found you. I bust open the door and find her calling the police. "HELP ME there is someone trying to kill me! "Miss who is trying to kill you?" But just before she could say anything else I go after her grab her by the throat pin her against the wall and say look into my eyes. She pleads for me to spare her life but I don't stop. I threw her on the ground and she lay motionless. I knew that she was dead. I picked up the phone and heard the cop say ok miss I am sending out somebody now. Miss, are you there? I speak into the phone and say you are going to need more than a couple cops to stop me! I then leave the room and start to head out. As I got to too the door I looked up and there where cops surrounding the building. "What the hell is that thing?" "One of the cops say stop and put your hands in the air and get down on your knees. Of course, I don't listen and I walk closer and they say stop or we will shoot! I still do not stop and I walk even closer I was about 2 feet away and the one cop sais ready, aim, fire, I get hit with 100 bullets or more. They stop firing and look at me I spit all the bullets out whip out my chain and burn 10 or more cops in one swipe. I whistle and my bike came. I touch it and it becomes a killer bike on fire. I hop on and drive away. I am speeding away when 30 cop cars are right behind me so what do I do, I drive up a building and go to the top. I hop off my bike and look down and all the cops and FBI where down there. I turn around and there is a helicopter flying above me. I say now you are just pissing me off! I whip out my chain spin it in the air wrap it around the helicopter and send the helicopter flying I see the pilot jump for his life. But instead of going splat this black jet came out of nowhere and safely lifted him to the ground. Then the jet come towards me looks me straight in the eyes and comes after me. I know who it is so I hop on my bike and drive down the other side of the building. I am driving fast but the jet is going faster. "Whatever you do don't lose him". The jet is chasing me down the road and I gain speed I lose the jet and I park my bike into an ally and wait for the x-men to show up….

Chapter 3 "Dam it we lost him". "Not for long sugar". "What do you mean not for long Rogue?" "No Rogue that will kill you"! "I know professor now stay out of my head. "What do you mean that will kill you, professor"? "Look Wolverine I have to do it, if I absorb his energy it will put him out cold. "No rogue it's too dangerous and you will go out of control or worse die!" "I know Logan, but I got to do what I got to do and who is going to stop me?" "Me, and I could not live without you Rogue." Rogue gives Logon a quick kiss, so he does not pass out and fly's off. Professor we have to follow her! "Already on it". "Where are they?" They should be here by now and I can't wait any longer to kill someone "Looking for me sugar?" Finally, where is the rest of the team? "It's just me, and besides I can take you out on my own. HA, HA, HA, you make me laugh, you defeat me. HA it's better than nothing. Let's get this done and over with and I promise that I will be quick and you will go out easy. "I don't think so sugar it is you who is going to get your ass kicked and not go out easy." Let's just see about that. I run towards her and I grab her by the shirt and throw her against the wall and say look in to my eyes. Before I could get her soul, she flips me around and says now it's my turn sugar. I try to escape but for once I can't. She has a tight grip I can't get lose. She takes off her glove and gets ready to touch my face and she was almost about to touch my face the black jet that I saw before lands quickly. The door opens and Wolverine runs out and says "Rouge stop please you don't know what you are doing." Rogue says "I have to". She does not listen to Wolverine and touches my face. "NOOO! I say" I feel my life darning out of me while she holds on. She won't let go. She lets out a big scream in pain and says it's too much, but I have to hold on, only a little longer. Wolverine runs over and tries to stop her but Rogue kicks him away into the air. He gets back up and says "Rogue stop you are going… Before he could finish the sentence, I collapse on the ground and so does Rouge with a big scream in pain.

"Nooo!" I run over to Rogue Pick her up and she is barely breathing. Rogue why would you do that? "Because I had to save the city from him and to protect you my love and it don't matter at least I get to see you one last t, t, t time. No, Rouge! I check her pulse no pulse and she is not breathing. I take off my glove and touch her on the face and say Rogue come on darling take as much as my healing factor as you need. I wait and it doesn't work. I pick her up and carry her over to the jet. Everyone starts crying and Bobby runs over. "What did you do to her?" His power was too much it killed her. She died trying to save us. Now go get him before I tare him up myself. We will ask him questions when he wakes up, that's if he even lives that long! "WAIT"! Professor do you feel that. "Yes I do Gene." "Feel what?" ….. Someone tell me what the hell is going on. "Its Rogue, Logon bring her here." The professor touches her head. She's, she's, alive. "WHAT!" "She is still alive just in a comma. Her brain is still active she just can't respond." "For how long is she going to be in a comma"? "I don't know". "Rogue darling if you can hear me when I get my hands on that sun of a bitch, no matter who he is he is going to regret what he did to you.

Chapter 4: "I wake up and I don't know if I am dead or alive. Where am I, I say to myself? I try to move, but I can't. It feels as though I am strapped down. I try to look around, but I feel really weak and dizzy. This is not normal for me I say to myself. I try to sit up, but I can't and I struggle. I start to panic and wonder what is going on? I start to feel weaker as I keep struggling against what is holding me down. I finally calm down and try to just take in my surroundings and look for an away to escape. As I am looking around I notice that I must be in some sort of hospital because there are needles and monitors to the right of me and then when I looked to my left I saw her. The girl who was so stupid yet so determined to save her friends. The longer I looked at her the more beautiful she looked. The 2 white streaks in her hair. Her Carmel skin red lips, and her very toned body with very firmed breasts. She looked so peaceful, but yet hurt. For some reason, I just want to go over there and kiss her; make her feel better. As I was in my thoughts a man with claws and a cigar came bursting through the door and he looked pissed. I knew exactly who he was and when he is pissed off he will tare anyone's head off who is in his way. I looked at him and I knew that I would regret it because he looked me in the eyes with pure rage. He leaped over with claws out ready to tare me apart. Just before he could a bald man in a wheel chair rolled in and stopped him.

"I want to take the sun of a bitches throat out with my bare hands for what he did to my Marie"

"I know what he did was wrong and that you are angry with him, but we need him to answer some questions and that means he needs to be alive"

"Why should I let him live?"

"Because you know that when Marie absorbs someone she also gets their powers to and if this is the case Marie will have the Ghost Rider inside of her"


End file.
